First Time
by sanctum-c
Summary: Aeris and Cloud sneak away to have some fun.


Their footsteps seemed painfully loud and stairs creaked with every step Aeris and Cloud took. Cloud was breathing harder than normal and his face seemed redder even in the low light. Aeris could not help a fresh giggle every time he touched her waist or her back, every time she paused to let Cloud bump into her. Whenever he did she would turn and kiss him, quick kisses that turned into slower, deeper kisses. Some times he would move his lips to her neck and she struggle to muffle her moans. Eventually she would pull away, ascend another few steps and Cloud would touch her again. A succession of slight delays, a slight case of nerves, but it was going to happen tonight. She was really going to do this. No one should hear them; the others were all sound asleep. Even the risk of a witness might not have stopped her now.

Despite that determination, every creak of wood made Aeris's heart skip a beat and she froze in place for a moment. Partly as another excuse for further contact with Cloud, and partly to check for any signs of movement from their companions. Hard to hear over her breathing, Cloud's breathing, the hammering of her heart in her chest, the muted sounds from outside. No. Nothing to indicate a problem. Nothing but her own whimpers and the soft sounds as Cloud's lips touched her neck again. A pleasurable eternity later she padded into the near empty room one floor up, Cloud barely a step behind her. Nothing up here but a single cot and a few crates. The floorboards creaked in places, but they should not be standing for much longer.

Cloud gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. His hands were on her waist, sliding round to her back as their kisses grew ever more intense; lips moving and tongues meeting over and over again. Aeris gasped as Cloud first lowered his head to her neck and then onto the tops of her breasts. No way to respond in kind; not yet anyway. Instead she dropped her hands to his waist and slid them over his crotch; he was already hard.

Aeris took a step back and Cloud moved with her. Another step, another wince-inducing creak, and the edge of the cot bumped against her leg. Difficult to stay together and lie down like this. She pulled away and a clumsy moment later as the cot squeaked she was on her back with Cloud lying between her legs, their hips and lips together. No more squeaking floorboards this way. Her cheeks blazed with heat, his body a satisfying weight pressing down on her hips.

More kissing. Aeris stroked along Cloud's waist, fumbled for the edge of his uniform and delved underneath. His back blazed with heat as her fingers stroked across smooth skin punctuated with the remains of scars and old injuries. The movements provoked a new groan from Cloud and a subsequent fiercer kiss. More. One hand still stroking his back, Aeris moved her other to his arm and down to his hand. A gentle tug left Cloud balanced on one hand - the other she directed to her breast.

She murmured with appreciation as he squeezed, the sensation making her squirm against him. Too many clothes and this was taking too long. She grabbed the edge of Cloud's uniform and tugged it up; he caught on and rose up on his knees to fling the garment away. Aeris caught his waist and dragged him back down before he had a chance to remove anything else. Another touch of his lips on her neck, a flick of her tongue just under his jaw- Cloud slid a fumbling hand under her dress. He stroked higher and higher-

Two could play at that game; Aeris fumbled for his belt. Cloud panted, his whole body tense as she undid his pants. She tugged at the elasticated waistband of his underwear and slid her hand underneath; Cloud gasped as his body tensed. She shushed him with difficulty, fighting a smile at the feel of him and the look of bliss on his face. His hands, his back, his chest; his body had felt hot before, but this was something else. Down here he was hard as rock and blazingly hot. She moved her hand cautiously, rubbing Cloud with gentle motions, afraid to be too rough. He gasped at every movement, his eyes closed and mouth open. She held onto him as plucked at the buttons of her dress.

Hard not to keep on smiling at the combined sensations; his hands shaking as he undid the buttons; the heat of him in her hand and the reaction each movement provoked; the feel of his touch as her dress parted and his fingers brushed over her bare skin. She giggled at his expression as he let her dress fall open, his eyes wide and his lips curving into an appreciative grin. Freed from restrictions, Aeris raised her legs to wrap around his waist. His lips went to her chest, but now the heat of Cloud's skin was directly against so much of her own.

Aeris pushed at Cloud's pants, lowering them further. He stood quickly, frantically pulling at his bootlaces and removing the last of his clothes with a few further awkward creaks from the floor. Enough time for Aeris to toe her boots off and wince at the dull thuds of them hitting the floor. The cot squeaked as she slipped her arms out of her clothes and Cloud again knelt between her legs. She lay back and pulled him back on top of her. Their bodies pressed together, Cloud stroked and kissed all over her, every inch of his skin hot beneath her hands.

She explored his body in turn as Cloud quickly became bolder and thrust a finger inside her with too much haste. She whispered for him to slow and he did without hesitation; Aeris shifted to direct him where she wanted. The sensation was wonderful; absolutely no resistance from her body, nothing but the gorgeous movement of his finger inside her. She caught his hand and smiled at his questioning glance as she moved it away. He understood a moment later as she grasped him and tugged him closer. A shift of her hips, her legs curling around his waist again and he pressed against her. A questioning look in his eyes, a frantic nod of confirmation and a murmured request for him to be slow- Cloud tensed, shifted his hips forward and entered her.

Aeris could not help the moan as he pushed ever deeper and deeper. Oh, this was good; unlike any of her own experiments, her own touches. Her own body might be a little tense but experienced none of the pain that seemed to accompany near every story about a girl's first time. With another whispered request for slow movements - for now - Aeris pushed his hip and he withdrew slightly. Too good. He needed no prompting to thrust forward again and spark a new gasp from her lips. She smiled until the next thrust; pleasure arched her back and she clutched at his wonderfully naked body.

They moved together with an ever increasing pace and the quiet squeaks of the cot became loud creaks as Cloud's hips moved with increasingly vigorous thrusts. Aeris raised her hips to meet him each time; every single touch of skin was exhilarating. Their panting and murmured groans grew louder and louder, the secretive nature of their coupling all but forgotten in the heat of the moment. It scarcely seemed to matter now. She kissed his lips, neck and chest; he responded in kind. But as good as the thrusting was, it was not quite enough. Reading had alerted her to both this issue and its solution; Aeris slipped her hand between her legs and stroked.

Cloud hit his climax first; no surprise, though she was not far behind him. His whole body stiffened against her and a new burst of warmth erupted deep inside. He was still hard enough that she could thrust her hips against him for her her own release. At least she retained enough awareness to clasp her hands over her mouth as her back arched. Oh, to be loud and not care what people heard. She sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to let it out as heavy gasp. Perhaps next time she could be loud; next time she could shout and groan as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Aeris flopped bonelessly as the sensation diminished. She lazily pulled Cloud down into a new embrace and more kisses as they lay in each other's arms. The pair were slick with sweat and now utterly contented. She could stay like this forever.


End file.
